Unas cuantas reglas por romper
by byLunaA
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez si Gibbs seria capaz de ignorar sus reglas,de romperlas...o la persona por las que lo haría?el también, y la respuesta no fue la que el esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hey,este es mi primer fic en NCIS,sean buenos,los personajes no me pertenecen,son totalmente de Donald P. Bellisario,(quien no es mi persona favorita en el mundo ahora) pero a veces es lindo,tomar prestados los juguetes de otro e imaginar historias que nunca veras en la tv...

***************************/***********/********** ******/*******

Capitulo uno. Regla número 8.

La semana comenzo igual que la anteriores,y cada día era mas difícil permanecer apartado de ella,conformarse con besarla solo en la mejilla,abrazarla fugazmente y despues tener que dejarla ahi,encerrarse en el elevador por minutos hasta lograr vencer las ganas de regresar por ella...Solo para pasar horas torturandose en el sótano,embriagado en los recuerdos de ella,trabajando en silencio a su lado,hablandole de mil cosas...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs podría jurar que ignoraba el momento en que sus sentimientos por ella cambiaron,pero mentiría,si lo sabía,ocurrio en algun momento entre los ataques de Paloma Reynosa y el que Abby descubriera que era un asesino a sangre fria...y aún asi era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos...incluso le había preguntado que debía hacer con esa información,ni siquiera pudo contestarle, y la joven en medio de su desesperación,le suplicó practicamente que la perdonara por si tenía que hacer lo correcto,le pidio que le dijera que a pesar de todo,la amaría,incluso como una hija...y el permaneció en silenci,no por que no quisiera responderle,si no por que la respuesta no iba a ser la que Abby quería escuchar.

Habian pasado años de eso y la muerte les había pasado muy de cerca,una explosión casi destruye el edificio entero,llevandose a Abby o quiza la misma bomba lo hubiera llevado a el...por que en medio de la desesperación,había decidido quedarse a desmantelar el artefacto,hasta que la vio en la ventana de su laboratorio...corrio como un poseido hasta encontrarla,justo a tiempo antes de que todo volara en mil pedazos ,la necesidad que sentia por ella fue creciendo,hasta el grado de aparecer "casualmente" en los lugares donde ella estaria,pasar horas con una bola de monjas que no se cansaban de mirarle el trasero en el boliche,solo para estar a su lado...si tan solo el fuera mas joven,si tan solo...

Ahora vivia en un infierno,y todo por ser un estúpido, por comportarse como un adolescente celoso,por desquitar su ansiedad con la persona equivocada,por dejar que su orgullo hablara antes que su corazón y ahora se torturaba con el recuerdo de su voz,de sus palabras,pero aun mas de sus lágrimas... y se odiaba por eso.

Flashback.

Dias antes,Abby lo había llamado y lo convencio de bajar al laboratorio,su instinto le repetia que no lo hiciera,pero el deseo le gano la batalla...asi que sin pensarlo,fue a su encuentro,y no pudo evitar deleitarse con su sonrisa,sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaron solo de verlo,sintio ganas de abrazarla,de fundirse con ella en ese mismo momento,pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte,asi que solamente se paro a su lado sin decir palabra,ella sonrio y comenzo con la palabrería típica suya,hasta que la mención de su nombre en voz alta,le cortó la voz.

-De acuerdo Gibbs,no tengo ningún resultado todavía..-dijo hacieno una mueca mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-¿Para que me llamaste entonces?-

-Si te digo que quiero hablar contigo,¿te enojarás?-

-Abby-

-¡Que!,ultimamente eres muy difícil de localizar- y entonces le dio por divagar nuevamente,y lo peor de todo era que tenia razón,asi que como buen Marine,dejo que se desahogara,antes de recordarle suavemente el tema principal de la conversación-Quiero saber-murmuro aclarandose la garganta.

-¿Saber que?-

-Que fue lo que te hice-dijo moviendose por el laboratorio,para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-Abby...-

-No,ni siquiera pienses en "Abigail-zarme" marino,esta vez no te va a funcionar,ya nunca vienes a verme,ya no escucho de ti un "buen trabajo",hace semanas que las monjas me preguntan por ti y ya se me acabaron las excusas,ya no me miras...asi que dime ¿Que fue lo que te hice?,por que ya no me traes mi Caf-Pow! por las mañanas...-

-Siempre tienes uno cada mañana...-

-Si, pero no lo traes tu-suspiró- ¿Que hago para arreglar lo que hice mal?-suplicó mirandolo con esa carita tierna que tanto adoraba...la tristeza en sus ojos lo estaba matando,como explicarle que la culpa era solo suya,por desear algo que nunca podría tener.

-No hiciste nada mal,tranquila- le murmuró al oído antes de besarla en la mejilla y salir huyendo rumbo al elevador dejandola confundida.

Asi había estado entre evitandola y dandole excusas para no contestarle nada personal,hasta que una inocente salida a cenar lo desquicio totalmente,no esperaba encontrarla en ese restaurant tan elegante,el sonido de su voz lo atrajo desde la calle,y la encontró sonriendo alegremente sentada frente a uno de sus amigos,y no la trataba como a una amiga solamente,él la tocaba...y a Gibbs le hirvió la sangre de puros celos.

Luego de una eterna noche de insomnio,se armo de valor y entro en el laboratorio como un furioso torbellino,reclamándole en voz alta su salida con Fornell,y ella le contesto a gritos,asi estuvieron un largo rato,lo que atrajo la atencion de los demas,solo para ser corridos del lugar cuando comenzaron a volar carpetas,peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas.

Minutos después, cuando Abby se armó de valor y preguntó ¿Estas celoso?,a el se le cayó el alma al piso,y se quedo en silencio como siempre,ella grito frustrada y lo corrio a gritos del laboratorio,y de su vida...

Habia pasado ya mas de una semana,y sus intentos de disculparse habían sido en vano,la había herido y profundo,y ahora ella no queria saber nada de el,habia dado por sentado que estaria a su lado toda la vida...y comprobaba que no era asi...

Leroy Jethro Gibbs habia roto sus propias reglas,y lo estaba pagando muy caro.


	2. Chapter 2

Regla 8 segunda parte.

La noche,oscura y eterna que te hace recordar a quien amaste,a quien perdiste,la que te hace lamentar las cosas que nunca hiciste,desear aquello nunca podras tener,y a lo largo de su vida el agente Gibbs había tenido muchas noches de "esas"...

Ahora estaba ahi,como león enjaulado,furioso,preocupado,recriminandose el hecho de no estar para protegerla, horas antes,Abby había sufrido un accidente en el laboratorio,unos de sus químicos habían tenido una reaccion casi catastrófica,que la dejo inconsciente y a punto de ser consumida por las llamas,afortunadamente,Palmer la encontró, atraído por el humo,y la llevaron rapidamente al hospital,en el trayecto,colapso dos veces y en la última,casi la pierden...

Todo el equipo estaba ahí, esperando, rezando, unidos como la familia que eran, cada uno lidiando con el temor a su manera...Ziva y DiNozzo se miraban fijamente,tranquilizandose uno al otro,Tim y Palmer repasaban lo sucedido,como si fuera la escena de uno de los crímenes a investigar, y Gibbs descargaba la frustración caminando por el pasillo y tirandole puñetazos a la pared mientras larga hora después, el médico salio, anunciando que por fin habían logrado estabilizarla y que en minutos la llevarían al ala de terapia intensiva, que las próximas 72 horas iban a ser las mas críticas y que pasando ese margen, podríamos saber si sobreviviría.

Ducky haciendo uso de sus influencias,logró entrar a la sala donde la tenían y salió a decirles que estaba pálida, pero que tenía plena confianza en que ella lo lograría, todos se fueron minutos después y Gibbs resignado,planeaba ir y enterrarse en su sótano, embriagarse hasta que ya no le quedara un solo sentimiento por esconder, hasta que una llamada de la israelí lo detuvo desviandolo del camino de salida.

-Un amigo mío me debía un favor, y se que lo necesitas, tu mas que todos- murmuró al verlo, le entregó un papel señalándole un pasillo, diciendo esto,se alejo sin mirar atrás, discutiendo con Tony que la esperaba frente a los elevadores, asombrado, desdobló el papel,1007 cama 04. En ese momento,el marino perdio la compostura y salio corriendo por el pasillo buscando el número correcto. Un enfermero lo esperaba en la entrada, le entrego un tapabocas y una bata verde, que se puso en el acto y entró.

Lentamente, se acercó a la cama y la miró, estaba pálida y tan quieta, la veía tan frágil y delicada, que de verdad sintió pánico de perderla, respirando profundo para deshacer el nudo en la .

garganta, le tomo la mano con lentitud y besó sus nudillos con ternura.

-No se si puedas oirme,pero espero que si, por favor, no te vayas, todos te necesitan Abby, todos te quieren de vuelta, por favor- al ver que la joven no se movía, la realidad le dio de frente, e hicándose a su lado dijo-Por favor Dios,no te la lleves, no me quites otra vez a la mujer que amo, por favor Dios, déjame decirle lo que siento, que sepa lo importante que es para mí, déjala vivir.-

Por primera vez desde la muerte de su mejor amigo,Leroy Jethro Gibbs tuvo deseos de llorar hasta cansarse, dejar que el miedo a perderla lo consumiera por completo...

Para su suerte, el enfermero regreso para sacarlo antes de las revisiones de rutina,prometió tenerlos informados y vigilarla de manera especial...

Antes de irse,la besó en la frente y le murmuró un "te amo".

Estaba tan concentrado en mantenerse en pie,que no pudo apreciar el movimiento en los ojos de Abby,en respuesta a su voz..

Un agradecimiento enorme a Jess que esta trabajando a mi lado organizandome las ideas!

Se aceptan sugerencias para el futuro de la historia.

Comentario=capitulo!

Disculpas por la tardanza (internet chafa)

Saludos,LunaA.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dos.

Regla # 4.

Pasados los primeros días, todos comenzaron a respirar tranquilos, lentamente Abby comenzo a recuperarse, los médicos confiaban que la joven no tendría secuelas permanentes, lo que se comprobó cuando la sacaron del coma inducido, duraba muy poco tiempo despierta, pero recordaba quién era y por que terminó en el hospital. Durante ese tiempo, cada uno del equipo se turnaba para no dejarla sola ni un solo momento.

-Ziva...- murmuró Abby una de esas noches,

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Cansada, muy cansada- contesto lentamente- y no tengo razón alguna para estarlo, no hago nada mas que dormir- dijo molesta.

-Abby, tu cuerpo estuvo bajo muchísimo estress, casi te mueres, es normal que estes cansada, necesitas descansar- contesto sonriendo- vas a estar bien, solo date tiempo- la chica hizo una mueca y gruñó bajito sin mirarla a los ojos- Abby...- la reprendió suavemente.

- De acuerdo- dijo suspirando, y siguieron hablando un rato mas, poco a poco fue sintiéndose mas y mas cansada y se animó a preguntarle -¿Ya te vas?-

-Si, en unos minutos cuando vengan a revisarte-

-Ziva, ¿cuando podré irme a casa?-

-Les preguntaré, pero ya sera pronto... todos te extrañan mucho- sonrió- Tony vigila tu laboratorio todo el tiempo, el eventual lo odia, y esta aterrorizado, Gibbs no lo deja cometer errores, lo odia- por mas que trato de evitarlo, pudo ver la luz en los ojos verdes al mencionar su nombre.

-Que bueno- dijo cerrando los ojos escondiendo la emoción -¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- suplicó tomando la mano de la joven.

-Claro Abby- la israelí rezaba en los cinco idiomas que conocía, para que le pidiera ver a Gibbs, el pobre estaba por volverse loco.

-Puedes decirle a la mujer que viene cuando tu te vas, que ya no quiero saber en que termina el libro, no quiero, él la amaba y ella murió, lo dejo destrozado, ella se fue, no puede terminar bien, nada esta bien...- al decir esto, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, giró su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Claro, yo le digo- murmuró abrazándola con fuerza para tranquilizarla, se quedó con ella hasta que estuvo dormida...en realidad Ziva estaba muy asustada, hasta donde sabía, cuando ella misma se alejaba, era el turno de Gibbs y él se quedaba hasta que amanecía...Tenía que hanlar seriamente con sus médicos, ahora estaba alucinando y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Casi una hora después, Ziva regresó a su casa, y por mas que trató de ocultarlo, terminó discutiendo la situación con su compañero durante la cena.

Con el paso de los días ese incidente quedó olvidado, pronto, la forense estuvo en condiciones de estar casi sin medicamentos, lo cual la mantenía despierta mas tiempo, y era capaz de moverse arrastrando el tanque de oxigeno por el hospital entero, en ese lapso, Gibbs solo pudo verla despierta una sola vez, y luego de eso, la brecha entre ellos se hizo mas y más profunda, al grado de impedirle la entrada a la habitación, estaba dolida, furiosa con el marino y nadie sabía la razón exacta.

Ese exilio obligado los estaba desgastando a ambos, ella lloraba cada noche hasta quedarse dormida, mientras el escuchaba los sollozos tras la puerta, conteniendo las ganas de tumbar la puerta y abrazarla... frustrado se iba y se encerraba en el sótano, torturando maderas sin poder construir absolutamente nada.

Después de meditarlo noches enteras, por fin se decidió a enfrentarla, hablarle por fin de sus sentimientos, pero llegó tarde, la dieron de alta y en ese mismo momento ya viajaba rumbo a Nueva Orleans con una de las monjas.

Abby, su Abby, se había ido sin decirle absolutamente nada, furioso, arremetió contra una pared lastimándose la mano, y en un arrebato de ira, juró que su corazón se quedaría en el bote de la basura, junto a aquel ramo de rosas que le iba a regalar cuando por fin pudo verla.

Los primeros días, Gibbs gritaba y gruñía como un animal herido, amenazando con asesinar a los chicos a manotazos. Después, se sumió en un horrible silencio y ni Ducky podía acercarse a él.

Ese fin de semana, desesperado, se bebió la reserva completa de Bourbon de la casa entera, rompió todas las botellas estrellándolas contra el piso, paredes y cuanto tuvo a su alcance, llamó a Vance a la mañana siguiente, reportándose enfermo y no salió del sótano en días.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, tomó su camioneta, se enfilo en la carretera sin mirar atrás.

El día que Tony y Ziva se presentaron en su casa, encontaron las botellas rotas, el sótano destrozado y ni un rastro del marino, se miraron fíjamente en medio del desastre, mientras ella lloraba desesperada,DiNozzo la abrazaba preocupado, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, había roto una de las reglas mas importantes, nadie sabía nada de el.

:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) NCIS:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) NCIS:-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

N.A. Una disculpa por el enooorme retraso.

Se aceptan sugerencias para futuros capitulos, espero que se esten dando cuenta de los detalles escondidos y espero que los disfruten!

Gracias a Jess por sus ideas.

Comentarios = capitulos (y prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez) gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

Regla # 45.

Sin saber como los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en semanas, y durante ellas, los casos se fueron presentando equipo, ahora lidereado por Tony, fue recuperando el ritmo de trabajo, lo cual hacía mas notoria la ausencia de Gibbs. Sin contar claro, que el reemplazo de Abby en el laboratorio era un asco, lo cual dificultaba mucho mas las cosas. Lo único bueno entre tanto problema, fue la adición a NCIS de Harper, una inteligente analista del comportamiento humano, y las constantes apariciones de Delilah, la pareja de Mc Gee.

En Agosto, Ziva estuvo enferma, de angustia para ser exactos, lo cual la llevó al hospital deshidratada... Días después, Tony la encontró sentada en el elevador, luchando por controlar sus sentimientos, temblando como una hoja. Simplemente se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que ya no quedaba nadie en el edifcio. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí encerrados, pero al ver que nada podía tranquilizar a la joven, DiNozzo la llevó a su departamento, ella se quedó quieta en el sillón mientras él alimentaba a Kate, después, encerrándose en la habitación se quedó dormida. Horas más tarde, sus gritos lo despertaron angustiado, tenía una horrible pesadilla, y no paraba de repetir que estaba sola... Tony le repitió hasta cansarse que no lo estaba, murmurandole al oído hasta en su propio idioma, cuando la desesperación en sus ojos oscuros lo desarmó por completo, la besó levemente en los labios, y abrazó su cuerpo tembloroso hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormida.

Septiembre les trajo una muy cercana experiencia mortal, durante una persecución, les dispararon a quemarropa y de no haber sido por los chalecos, no la contaban. Para la siguiente semana, las largas caminatas de madrugada, los desayunos y el café a media mañana eran toda una costumbre. Los casos siguieron llegando por montones, al grado de tener poco tiempo para descansar, lo cual hacía que las noches de películas terminaran con ambos agentes durmiendo en el lugar donde los hallara el sueño.

Para DiNozzo, Ziva era una intriga andante, no llegaba a comprender los multiples contrastes de su compañera, pasaba de la furia a la tranquilidad con una facilidad impresionante, de verdad lo tenía maravillado. Su relación era una constante fuente de trabajo para Harper, que mataba el tiempo analizándolos, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento. Las siguientes semanas, un solo caso los tenía frustrados, una serie de asesinatos comenzaron a entrelazarse entre sí, y por mas que intentaban, los resultados no llegaban, así que se vieron forzados a pedirle ayuda a Abby, cada vez que llamaba para saludarlos terminaba analizando evidencia, todos evitaron contarle que Gibbs estaba desaparecido.

Durante la cena, Ziva sugirió que el jefe había huido para protegerlos de un grave peligro, ella no quería ver la realidad, y cuando Tony hizo el intento de contarle lo poco que él sabía, no le creyó, después la joven le pidió que dejara de ver cosas donde no las había, y él se molestó. Pero con toda la seguridad que poseía, siguió afirmando que el jefe se había ausentado por ESA razón en específico.

Tanta insistencia, la estaba haciendo dudar, pero como siempre, para evitar verse débil ante el, comenzó a molestarlo, sabiendo que al final terminarían haciendo una estúpida apuesta. Minutos después, pusieron sobre la mesa algo a lo que ninguno de los dos podía negarse: Una semana sin papeleo. De mas esta decir que aceptaron gustosos...lo que no consideraron fue, que en el afán de molestarse uno al otro, la discusión se les salió de las manos, y a media pelea, Tony la besó para callarla... ella odiaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le dejában sus besos, pero ambos sabían que era la única forma de lograrlo.

Para Octubre, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, un asesinato más se agregó a la cuenta, y una escena del crimen demasiado cercana a la ciudad de nacimiento de Gibbs, lo hizo salir de su escondite. Unos cuantos moretones después, regresó a DC, y a su antigua vida.

Esperaba que el recibimiento fuera mucho más seco, que hubiera gente furiosa con él, y no fué así, mientras avanzaba por el edificio, caras sonrientes lo encontraban...

Pero no fué hasta que pudo estar encerrado en su "pequeña oficina" de metal, que comenzó a sentirse como en casa finalmente.

Al mismo tiempo, DiNozzo entraba en el edificio, disfrutando de la música en su iPod, tan concentrado en la voz cantando suavemente en su oído, que no se dió cuenta de la otra persona en el elevador.

XXXXXX-XXXXXX-XXXXXX- XXXXXX-

Fin de la primera parte de este capítulo, nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5 (segunda parte)

Capítulo parte.

Cuando por fin se dió cuenta de que no estaba solo, Tony recibió una media sonrisa cargada de disculpas a manera de saludo, pero permaneció sin reaccionar; en pleno duelo entre la alegría de ver a su jefe de regreso y la furia de recordar todo lo pasado en esos meses;situación a la que la voz de Ziva en sus audífonos no ayudaba mucho. Apretando los puños, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, su gesto fue una copia idéntica al de la israelí, causando que Gibbs se ríera bajito, y la furia en el otro se encendiera nuevamente,deteniendo el elevador con un golpe sordo.

-Jefe- dijo lentamente, luchando por controlar la furia que se agolpaba en su corazón,-Yo sé que todo el asunto del accidente de Abby, nos trastornó a todos, y tampoco hay que ser adivino para imaginar que fuiste tú el que se llevó la peor parte, pero no es una justificación para lo que hiciste, pero entiendo el porqué de tus acciones-

-DiNozzo yo...-

-No jefe, esta vez no, sé que nunca me dirán las razones completas, pero ella te lastimó con su silencio... sé cuanto te dolió, por que escuché varias veces lo que le decías en el hospital, lo sé, y lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue huir, quizá para protegernos- dijo pensando en Ziva- o para hacerlo contigo mismo,pero te fuiste... rompiste tus reglas- en ese momento suspiro fuerte, tratando de no estrangularlo- y no puedes hacer eso jefe, no eres tu... Abby es un mujer muy complicada, pero solo hay una persona en el mundo que puede entenderla por completo, y ese eres tú, vale la pena, ella vale la pena- no supo como interpretar la sombra de dolor que cruzó la cara del marino-Jefe, nos hiciste mucha falta y lo creas o nó, me alegra que estés de vuelta-

-Gracias- murmuró en respuesta, había tanto que decirle y tan pocas palabras...-Tony, yo, lo...-

-No es a mí a quién tienes que decirle eso- dijo impidiendo que hablara-pero si alguna vez en tu vida, vuelves a lastimar a mí Ziva de esa manera, te vas a ganar algo más que una llamada de atención- al decir esto, puso el elevador en movimiento. Una vez que habían llegado al piso correcto, respiró hondo y justo antes de que las puertas de metal se abrieran, le dió un fuerte manotazo en la nuca al recién llegado, y se alejó sin mirar atrás, dejándolo sorprendido.

Nadamás entrar, la mirada de la joven lo taladró por completo, sonrío apenado, y la furia en sus ojos lo detuvo en seco. Ziva se movió en su dirección, y antes de que lo lograra, Tony la detuvo por los hombros, manteniendola firmemente apoyada en su pecho; claramente podía ver a la chica luchando contra el brazo que la aprisionaba, pero en una reacción que no esperaba, eso la calmó, y permanecio contra su compañero, hasta que se tranquilizo totalmente.

Tras un breve saludo a todos en los escritorios, Gibbs subió directamente con Vance y regresó horas después, justo cuando tenían a Abby en la pantalla...

Verla en vivo, luego de tanto tiempo separados, revivió todos y cada uno de los sentimientos en su corazón, y olvidándose, de la gente a su alrededor, se paró frente a la cámara y le signo un "te extraño", ella fingió ignorarlo y siguió platicando con Harper y McGee. Gibbs no se dió por vencido, le signo nuevamente, esta vez la llamó "mi chica" y le repitió que la extrañaba tantas veces, que por fin consiguió una respuesta, "mentiroso"... bueno, de algo a nada, su respuesta fue un avance. Y se alejó.

Permaneció en silencio el resto de la tarde, concentrado en el trabajo, evitando mirar a Ziva que jugueteaba con un clip entre sus dedos, tratando de ignorar la creciente necesidad de preguntarles a esos dos, ¿ Qué hicieron durante su ausencia?, pero ninguno permitió que se acercara lo suficiente para platicar de nada.

La primer noche en su enorme casa, fue la peor, al cruzar la puerta, sintió deseos de embriagarse hasta perder el sentido; pero si quería recuperar el respeto de su equipo, y la confianza de la niña que consideraba su hija; tenía que cambiar, y en serio.

Ese proceso, ya había comenzado semanas atrás, en el viejo granero de la casa de su niñez. De pronto descubrió que la ausencia de Shannon la temperaba el alcohol,pero no había en el mundo licor suficiente que pudiera sacarle a Abigail Sciuto de la mente. Y se sintió perdido. Después con los consejos de su anciano padre, aprendió a ahogar la necesidad de llenar los frascos de alcohol y perderse, desquitando la frustración con los trozos de madera, comenzó a construir cosas pensando en ella, y se aferró al hecho de que los días de beber para olvidar, habían terminado.

Dos días después, por fin pudo convencer a Ziva de que hablara con él en el sótano, y prefirió ignorar el hecho de que Tony la dejó en la puerta de la casa y se estacionó calles abajo. Parte de su cambio, fue el aprender a pedir disculpas y así lo hizo, lo que dejó asombrada a la joven y la hizo terminar llorando en sus brazos.

Minutos antes de la media noche, cuando ella se marchó, Gibbs cerró la puerta y subió cansadamente la escalera, sin quitarse la ropa se tiró en la cama, esperando poder encontrar a la mujer que amaba esperandolo en sus sueños.

XXXXXccccXXXccccXXXXXXXcccccccXXXXXXXccccccXXXXX

Un agradecimiento muy grande a Jess por mantener mis ideas en línea recta, y un abrazo enorme a las personas que se molestan en leer esta locura.

Espero que puedan encontrar las cositas que estoy escondiendo entre las líneas, el primero que las ubique y me deje un mensaje diciendo que son, se llevara una sorpresa. Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hey antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos y a cada uno de los que nos regalan un poquito de su tiempo leyendo y dejando un comentario, en verdad nos hacen el día cada que tenemos noticias suyas!

Dicho esto, espero que a AAnonim777, le agrade el capítulo, fue quién mas se acercó en las respuestas, a ver que encuentran esta vez, saludos y directo a la historia.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxcxXXCXCxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

Durante la primer semana después de volver, Gibbs se concentró en ponerse al corriente de todos los casos y de tratar de encontrar la verdadera conexión entre los asesinatos. Sin contar claro, que convirtió en su actividad favorita el torturar a Ian; el reemplazo de Abby en el laboratorio; y no es que él chico fuera malo en su trabajo, no, pero simplemente no era ella.

Desde el día en que la forense lo habia llamado mentiroso, nunca mas estuvo presente cuando ella llamaba, pero permanecía en MTAC pirateando la señal para poder verla y escuchar su voz sin que ella lo supiera.

Los días siguientes, prefirió ignorar las constantes peleas entre Ziva y Tony, la cantidad de papeleo que la joven hacía y las burlas que escuchaba a cada rato. Luego, al vigilar a la chica con mayor detalle, descubrió que pasaba mucho tiempo en autopsias con Ducky, no quiso averigüar si era solo por hablar o si ella estaba enferma. Pero imaginaba que si había alguien que supiera que pasaba realmente entre esos dos, seria el médico y se sintió aliviado, ya le dirían cuando estuvieran seguros de hacerlo... eso o en la próxima vez que los atrapara saliendo del baño con cara de circunstacia. Sonrió, al menos alguien estaba disfrutando eso de romper las reglas...

Una semana después, fueron obligados a tomar su equipo y salir con rumbo a la base Aérea Naval de Kingsville en Texas. Lo que para la suerte de los agentes DiNozzo y David, resultó en el encuentro de su jefe con un viejo y querido amigo del pasado, dejándolos a ellos solos en el diminuto hotel con mucho tiempo muerto y demasiadas horas a solas, manteniendo el contacto con el resto del mundo, relegado solo por algunas noches.

Si alguno de sus compañeros o amigos viera al Gran Anthony DiNozzo en estos momentos, su reputación de mujeriego estaría por los suelos, reducida símplemente a un viejo recuerdo, pues él era una nueva persona.

Ahora, en ausencia de todo cuanto conocían, la relación entre ambos agentes alcanzaba niveles que ninguno quería descifrar, pero la confianza entre ellos era la base esencial, en el trabajo eran capaces de anticipar sus movimientos, y fuera de el, pasaban horas uno al lado de otro sabiéndose protegidos, disfrutando el molestarse con indirectas llenas de un doble sentido que solo ellos creían entender, los roces ocasionales, los besos en la mejilla, las cenas, películas y las tardes compartidas donde Ziva cantaba suavemente mientras el hacía el intento de tocar algunas melodías en el piano de la sala.

O como esta noche, donde después de estar a su lado durante largos y cálidos minutos, tenía que dejarla sola, para ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior. Tony encendió la computadora segundos antes de que la ojerosa y pálida cara de Abby apareciera en la pantalla.

-Hola guapo-murmuró sin ganas

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estas hoy?-

-Mejor- contestó- y ustedes, ¿Por fin atraparon al malo?-

-Sip-dijo triunfante- Fue difícil, pero lo atrapamos, resulto una vieja rencilla entre dos familias que dejó dos muertos, un bebé huérfano, tres heridos y un Sargento encárcelado-

-Uff! Que lata, ¿como están todos?-

-Cansados, empolvados, asoleados, Ziva no ha parado de quejarse, el hotel es un asco hasta para ella-

-Jajajaja- dijo imaginando que de verdad era toda una posilga

-El único con suerte es el Jefe, se está quedando en casa de un amigo suyo-

-¿Quién?- el agente sonrió, ella también lo extrañaba.

-Nathan algo..-

-¡Nate! Gibbs debe estar feliz, cocina riquísimo-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí, es muy agradable, y lo estima muchísimo, Gibbs lo salvó un par de veces- contestó ella.

-Vaya, ahora entiendo- un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación lo distrajo unos segundos- y ¿Que harás?-

-No sé-

-Abbs, no puedes seguir escondiendote por siempre-

-Lo sé-contestó de mala gana.

-Te necesitamos, El te necesita-

-Tony, no empieces-

-Abbs, hermanita, no eres feliz y nosotros tampoco, necesitas regresar, y si aún después de todo, quieres irte, lo vamos a aceptar aunque no lo entendamos, pero tienes que regresar, atar tus cabos y luego irte, tienes que hablar con él,¿ por favor?-

-¿Y si ya no quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Tú no sabes eso, ven y compruebalo- haciendo una seña a la pantalla se alejó un momento, Abby lo escuchó hablar por unos segundos y luego regresó- Lo siento pequeñita, ya casi tengo que irme-

-Tony ¡tienes compañía!- él hizo un gesto sonrojado- travieso-

-No, ahora me porto muy bien, ¿Te veré pronto?-

-No lo sé, aún no lo decido-

-Está bien, cuando lo hagas, puedes quedarte en mi casa, o en la de Ziva, serás bienvenida, lo sabes- en ese momento la voz en la habitación se hizo mas fuerte, lanzando un par de amenazas- creo que me despido, si quiero vivir, te veo pronto-El rostro del joven agente desapareció segundos después, dejandola muy confundida, y con la curiosidad carcomiendo sus entrañas, decidió que regresaría a casa, pronto, aunque fuera solo para averigüar si era Ziva quien le exigía a Tony regresar a la cama en ese mismo momento...Si su vida encontraba su rumbo en el trayecto, estaría feliz, si nó, al menos sabría por que Gibbs estaba tan enojado con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Es increible cuanto puede afectar la ausencia de una sola persona la vida de otras, pero es así, transforma y en algunos casos puede servir de guía.

Un día como hoy algunos años atrás, una bala en la cabeza había terminado con la vida de una agente, una amiga y una hermana, que hasta el día de hoy era extrañada y recordada a cada momento.

Timothy McGee honraba a su amiga asistiendo al servicio religioso antes de comenzar el trabajo del día, este año, a diferencia de los anteriores, iba acompañado, Lilah se interesaba en todas las historias, en los muchos recuerdos que él le narraba, después, tomados de la mano, escucharon atentos y dió gracias por el tiempo que pudieron compartir.

En tanto, Anthony DiNozzo, permanecía indeciso ante la entrada de la iglesia, de verdad quería entrar, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo solo. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, suspiró, mientras su mente viajaba hasta los días en que ella aún vivía, sonrió al recordar la vez en que la molestó mientras se bañaba, cuando lo dejó encerrado con la iguana en áquel viaje a Cuba y después casi lo mata al descubrir que sólo le habìa comprado la parte posterior del bikini... los llamó cerdos y dejó de hablarles por todo un fin de semana.

Lentamente, los recuerdos dolorosos comenzaron a apoderarse de su corazón haciendo que respirara con dificultad; cada año era igual; sintió una enorme necesidad de salir corriendo y justo antes de voltearse, una mano cálida lo detuvo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y sonriendo tiernamente, lo animó a entrar.

-Zee, ¿Qué haces?-

- Te acompaño, igual que tú has hecho mil veces conmigo- murmuró a su oído sosteniendo sus manos unidas, contemplando las muchas diferencias entre su Sinagoga y ésta Iglesia- ¿Cómo era ella?-

-Valiente, divertida, inteligente... le habrías caído muy bien- contestó besando los nudillos de la joven con ternura-Era mi mejor amiga...- al decir esto, su voz se quebró.

-¿La amaste Tony?-

-Mucho, imagine mi futuro con ella mil veces, pero sabía que nunca podría ser, siempre fuí como su hermanito molesto-

-Lo creo- dijo tratando inútilmente de contener una carcajada.

La mirada del agente se perdió en el pasado unos momentos y contínuo diciendo en voz baja:

-Yo estaba a su lado cuando murió, un momento estaba bromeando con ella y al siguente, se había ido, me sentí perdido... - Tony sabía que este era un tema doloroso para ella y hoy más que nunca necesitaba que supiera la verdad- y luego te conocí...-

- ¿Me odiaste alguna vez?-

-¿Por lo de Kate?- ella asintió- Nunca, mirame, Ziva Di... - se detuvo haciendo una mueca-mirame, nunca te odiaría, tú no la asesinaste, y si ella no hubiera muerto, no te conocería hoy- sonrió, tratando de alegrarla.

- Tú no lo sabes, quizá tu vida sería mejor- murmuro triste

-Nunca Ziva, tú eres mí vida, y ella lo sabía-

- No puede ser-

- ¿ Sabes que el día que llegaste a NCIS, estaba imaginando a Kate desnuda solo por molestarla?...-

-¡Lo sabía! Pervertido-

-Ziva, no es eso, por un momento fue como si ella estuviera ahí otra vez- tragó saliva- Tú entraste, y me retaste, desde el primer momento supe que estaba en problemas...yo estaba tan nervioso, Kate dijo que me intimidabas, que serías buena para mí... tuvo razón- ella dejó que la abrazara por mucho tiempo- Zee, extraño a Kate, pero agradezco que tú estés a mi lado, no te cambiaría por nada, por nadie, ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió tímidamente, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, aspirando su perfume- ¿Cómo va esa oración que recitas en las noches?-

Acto seguido, la voz suave de la joven, comenzó a resonar en las paredes del recinto, entonando esa palabrería extranjera que él tanto adoraba... haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, recitó las pocas palabras que conocía y en el momento en que ella dió gracias por la vida de Kate, una lágrima rodó libremente por su mejilla...

XXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxXxxxX xxx

AN/ Para variar una disculpa por el retraso! (Recuerden siempre pagar la factura del internet)

Gracias a todos los que le han dado un favorito a esta locura, esperamos de verdad no defraudarlos.

No olviden buscar los detallitos ocultos, hay sorpresas para quién los encuentre.

Y mientras mas reviews dejen, mas pronto se actualizara! Un abrazo :)


	8. Chapter 8

Leroy Jethro Gibbs conducía lentamente por la carretera, dejando que su mente divagara entre el pasado y el presente, visitando las diferentes etapas de su vida, recordando.

Perdiéndose entre las notas tristes que sonaban en la camioneta, añoraba la compañía de su agente, su risa traviesa, el café que algunas veces le traía cada mañana, sonrió ante la imagen de Kate toda despeinada ; saliendo apresurada del espacio debajo de su escritorio murmurando un "¿Que?" con la mirada perdida; las constantes bromas a DiNozzo, la mirada de adoración que le daba cuando creía que nadie podía mirarla...

El mismo la extrañaba tanto a veces, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la encontró en el departamento de Abby, ahogándose una a otra en helado de Chocomenta... el tatuaje de mariposa que se habían hecho al mismo tiempo...

Recordó el tiempo que Abby durmió abrazada a su cuerpo, llorando hasta quedarse dormida extrañando a su mejor amiga, ese sueño-pesadilla que la mantuvo aterrada por semanas, deseando poder cambiar las cosas, se vió a él mismo, diciéndole a Kate "Buen trabajo" antes de que la asesinaran... Detuvo la camioneta un costado de la entrada y como cada año, ella lo esperaba sonriendo.

-Hola- murmuró mirándola fijamente.

-Hola, creí que no llegarías-

-Te hice una promesa, y pienso cumplirla toda la vida-contestó mirándola fijamente.

-Ven, cuéntame que ha pasado en estos días- el marino la siguió para cualquier persona que lo viera de lejos, sólo era un hombre solitario, caminando entre las lápidas, hablando consigo mismo.

Tiempo después, ya le había contado la historia de Tim y Lilah, y ella había dicho que todo iba estar bien para ambos, que saldrían adelante, juntos.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, y el marino luchaba por evitar el tema que veía venir a pasos agigantados.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con esa infame regla tuya, esta vez?- preguntó levantando una ceja de forma casi intimidante- la respetaste conmigo, y ha sido tu mejor desición. Si la hubiésemos roto, él jamás habría sobrevivido a mi muerte- ambos sabían que era cierto- tuve tanto miedo de dejarlo solo, y en el momento en que ví a Ziva cruzar la puerta y molestarlo, supe que estaría bien. La forma en la que lo ha retado, presionado y provocado todos estos años, ha sido justamente lo que necesita. Y al mismo tiempo, él le ha dado a ella la familia, el apoyo y la confianza que nunca pudo tener, me da gusto saber que por fin ha superado a Wendy, a Jeanne... y a mí...-no era fácil para Gibbs escuchar sus pensamientos en voz de alguien más- Sé que Ziva es como una hija para tí, y esta bien, pero tienes que aceptar que, no existe nadie en este mundo que sea mejor para ella...- dijo mirándolo fijamente- y ambos necesitan tu aprobación... o se van a pasar toda la vida dando vueltas alrededor el uno del otro dejando pasar su amor- la joven siguió caminando por otro sendero, obligándolo a cambiar de rumbo- Anthony neceisita saber que hace bien su trabajo, que valoras lo que el hace, necesita escucharlo...-

-Kate,sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso- gritó exasperado, mientras volvían a el, los recuerdos de áquel día.

-Lo sé, y fue maravilloso para mí, que ESAS fueran tus últimas palabras antes de irme, hizo que todo valiera la pena- ella sonrío- No le digas nada, pero demuestrale que lo esta haciendo bien-

El otro asintió haciendo una mueca, encontraría la forma, pero lo haría.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta poder sentarse en la tranquilidad de una banca solitaria.

- De todos ellos, tú eres el que más me preocupa, estas dejando pasar tu vida-

-No es cierto-

- Si, claro, y el susto que te llevaste con Abby, ¿no te hizo pensar en nada?- Gibbs no contestó, no podía hacerlo- Al creer que la perdiste, casi te pierdes tú mismo, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes hacerte eso- ella sonrió deseando tocarlo- ¿ la nota de Tony no te hizo reflexionar?- no obtuvo respuesta- ¿Por qué estas luchando contra lo que estas sintiendo?-

- No estoy luchando en contra, estoy siguiendo mis reglas-

-¡Sí, como nó! -exclamó furiosa- tus reglas,siempre tus reglas- dijo apretando los puños para tranquilizarse- ¿Cuál es tu regla número uno?-

-"Nunca dejes a dos sospechosos juntos"- contestó él, esperando que funcionara.

-Ja ja, gracioso.- hacía tanto que no veía esa mueca suya al molestarse, fantasma o no, esa era la Caitlin que tanto extrañaba- La regla número uno Gibbs, la de verdad...-

- "Mantener a Abby feliz, proteger a Abby a toda costa"-

- ¿Y según tú, la estás cumpliendo?-

- Estoy siendo fuerte, para ella, ella necesita, merece algo mejor, merece a alguien mejor-

- Gibbs, no puedes ser fuerte siempre, no con alguien que es tu debilidad-

- Ella no puede saberlo, yo no soportaría si ella no siente lo mismo, y al final la pierdo-

- Déjala decidir, hablen, decidan... juntos. Mereces luchar por esta oportunidad- de pronto se hizo el silencio, y las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo por semanas, nublaron los ojos azules del hombre.

Abigail Sciuto permaneció sentada, recordando todas las veces que había hablado con su finada amiga acerca de los no correspondidos sentimientos de ambas, solían decir que era su culpa, por elegir hombres inalcanzables, pero por mas que lo desearas, no podías mandar al corazón...

- Casi muero- dijo en un susurro- deseaba verte, pero no llegaste... y nadie me cree que había alguien conmigo, y sé que no eras tú- carraspeó tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta y respiró profundo- casi muero, y ni una sola vez estuvo conmigo... pensé que le importaba, como amiga... pero no, me dejó sola; Sé que lo decepcioné, sé que hice mal...- sollozó- ¿Por qué no puede perdonarme una equivocación?, ¿Qué hice para que me odiara?- preguntó mientras sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas- creí que al irme de la ciudad olvidaría, pero no, ¡No pude hacerlo!, lo extraño, ¡Lo amo!, Kate, lo amo, lo he amado toda la vida...ahora ya no sé que hacer...-

Sin saber como, habían llegado casi al punto donde la caminata había comenzado.

-Gibbs, llega un momento en tu vida en el que llegas a una bifurcación...-

-Kate, no utilizes a Katayama en mi contra-

-No lo estoy usando en tu contra, lo estoy usando de referencia...déjame explicarte- él asintió a regañadientes-Hay un momento en tu vida en el que llegas a una bifurcación y tienes que decirte adiós para avanzar y comenzar de nuevo...-

-Conozco la frase-

-Lo sé, pero no la comprendes aún... en este momento, estas en ella- dijo moviendose unos pasos más- tienes que decidir que hacer con tu vida, enfrentarte a un camino en solitario con tu

pasado y todo aquello que nunca te atreviste a hacer- en eso, le señaló el camino yermo, rodeado de tumbas y lo hizo darle la espalda a otro, donde a lo lejos una figura se perdía entre las lápidas mientras lloraba- o tener la fuerza para abrazar tu pasado, y dejarlo que sea eso, pasado- sonrió- y permitir que tu presente, sea cual sea, tenga la posibilidad de ser futuro, el futuro que deseas-

-No es fácil Kate...-

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera-

Por más que luchaba por tranquilizarse, para la joven era imposible detener la cantidad de lágrimas que su corazón mantenía dentro...

-Kate, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, te necesito, en serio te necesito- murmuró limpiándose los ojos- Necesito saber que hacer, ¿Puedes ayudarme?, necesito una señal, una pequeña, necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad, aunque sea pequeñita... Katey necesito una señal...- al no obtener respuesta, decidió levantarse, pero antes, se demoro unos segundos acariciando las letras grabadas en el mármol de la lápida "Caitlin Todd"...

-Gibbs, no siempre tienes la bendición de que tu presente y tu futuro esten en el mismo sitio, en la misma persona, no lo desperdicies... dile que, no la he olvidado, que siempre la estoy cuidando, que no estuve con ella, por que no era mi momento- Gibbs la miró extrañado, ella sonrió sin decirle el porque- Yo sé que tú no crees en los consejos... pero no pierdo nada con regalarte una señal- dijo haciendole una caricia en el brazo, a modo de despedida, y le señaló el camino a su espalda, él se giró y la visión que estaba en la cercanía, lo dejó sin aliento.

Frente a la tumba de su amiga, estaba ella, o una vision cuasirreal de ella, de su Abby, sollozando mientras tocaba las letras y acariciaba el diseño intrincado del nudo celta que ella misma había diseñado, el hombre corrió desesperado los metros que lo separaban de su amada y la llamó con la voz entrecortada, la joven se giró sorprendida y lo miró incrédula...

El seguía murmurando su nombre mientras dudaba en acariciar su cara, tomó un mechón de su cabello suelto y lo sujetó entre sus dedos, aspirando su aroma.


End file.
